The present invention relates to a technology for conducting a simulation on each process to estimate the effect of appropriately handling an event when the occurrence thereof is detected.
In manufacturing, more and more customers are requiring a shorter lead time for product delivery. A shorter lead time is also desirable from the perspectives of reducing a storage space for work-in-process and improving cash flow. Against this background, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2015-176189 (Patent Document 1), various companies are making an attempt to produce products utilizing the technology for making an optimized production schedule based on the processes and sequences regarding the orders from customers, equipment and work time (work standard time) required for each process, and the like.